Virginia Tech
by itsasouthernthing
Summary: Bella's going to college at Virginia Tech. Alice and Rosalie are her roomates. What happens when her roomate's brother and her start falling for each other? BxE
1. Chapter 1

Today, I was moving into my college dorm. I had about three boxes left in my room. I was going to Virginia Tech. People thought I would be afraid of going because of what happened three years ago on April 16th. I was perfectly fine with going to the school. I really felt bad about that though.

Charlie grabbed two of the boxes left. I threw in some old photos of my friends, Angela and Jessica, into the last box. I would miss them but I would make new friends at Virginia Tech. I looked around at my now baren room. The matress, bedspread, dresser, and drapes were the only things I was leaving behind. I was going to redecorate to get a new start when I got there. The room now looked like it had never been lived in, when I had been living in it these past eighteen years.

I grabbed my Virginia Tech, that Charlie had got me when he had heard my choice of college, and pulled it over my birds nest of hair. Then I grabbed the box, walked out of the room, and closed my bedroom door, not knowing how long it would be til I got back to Forks. After I loaded the box into my truck, I walked back into the house to say goodbye to Charlie. He was in the bright yellow kitchen, that my mother had painted to try to make the house more cheerful before she had died.

Charlie grabbed me a bottled water out of the fridge since I wasn't overly big on sodas. He walked over to me and gave the me a huge bear hug. Hard enough so I couldn't breathe for several seconds. I looked up and smiled up at him sadly because I wouldn't see him for a while. He had tears in his brown eyes which I had inherited. He smiled back at me.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella. Your going to your mother's college. You grow more like her everyday. I'm sure she would be very proud of you," Charlie choked out and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad, how am I like her?" I questioned. My mother had been an outgoing and caring person. I was more like the opposite, I was caring but I was very shy. She also had high self-esteem. I don't have low self-esteem but its not overly high either.

"You have her mahogany brown hair and her smile. You are growing into her personality I think too. Just remember I will always love you no matter what. I packed something for you in one of those boxes that I brought out to your car, don't read it until you are at the college though," He said and gave me another hug.

He handed me the water and walked me out to my old, red pick-up. I gave him another hug and kiss on the cheek. My eyes were starting to become watery so I backed up my car and drove down the old gravely road. I honked and waved goodbye when I was at the stop sign. Charlie waved back at me. With that I was on my way to Virginia Tech, home of the Hokies. It was all the way the way in Blacksburg, Virginia.

I was in for a long drive, I think about 44 hours worth. So I put in an old rock CD. From Forks, Washington on the west coast all the way to Blacksburg, Virginia on the east coast. I was tired of the west coast kind of so I thought it would be fun to explore the east coast. Being a bookworm in High School actually payed off, so I was going to the college on ¾ scholarship. It had been about a month since I graduated from High School.

Things were definitely goint to be interesting on the east coast. I couldn't wait to get there. I turned on the interstate that would take me there. I was ready for the long drive so all that was left to do was drive it. So I leaned back and cranked up the music, watching the cars zip by and trees fly past.


	2. Chapter 2

About one day later I was about half way there. I had stopped a few times and to get something to drink or eat. I was getting extremely tired so I decided to pull off interstate 471 going into Kentucky. (I just picked a random location from the mapquest thing I did.) When I got on the exit, there were a few gas stations, a Marriot hotel, and a local bed and breakfast.

I chose to stay at the local bed and breakfast. It was in a large three story house. The bed and breakfast was called the Cullen Inn. I drove up the long gravel drive way that was about the length of an entire football field. The driveway was surrounded with apple trees growing on both of the sides, then grass growing in between them. The house was like and the location was like from a scene of those fairytale movies or something close to that. There was ivy growing up the front steps onto the porch and so forth. The house was made of wood and that was painted a pale but glistening white. It was surrounded by a huge garden with such flowers so beautiful I can't even describe them.

I parked my car where some other cars were parked. Then I grabbed my toiletry bag and stuffed a two t-shirts, jeans, and pajama pants into it. I wasn't going to be going anywhere incredibly fancy on the drive, so why not be comfy? I walked up the front wooden steps, onto the white porch, and through the French doors into what I guess had originally been a family room but was now a lobby. The front desk was made of an old antique wood but still somehow looked modern. The lady sitting at the desk had a heart shaped face, billows of caramel-colored hair, and warming brown eyes. She had a kind, loving look about her. She was like one of those people you would see on a Vogue magazine.

"Hi, can I have room?" I asked nervously. It came out more a whisper than my regular voice, which I had meant it to be. The woman looked up from the desk and smiled kindly.

"Of course, for how long?" the woman asked starting to type away at the computer.

"Just one night, please."

"Okay. I'll need to look at your license, please. My name is Esme," said Esme smiling even more now. She had a motherly look about her. Like one of those mothers that no matter how many kids they have, they never get tired of them and love them fully.

"Oh, I'm Bella." I dug around in my bag and found my wallet. I pulled my license out and handed it over to her. I hoped that she wouldn't look at the horrifying picture of myself on it.

"All the way from Washington state?! Why are you coming all the way down here?" She asked while still typing away.

"I'm just making my way cross country to college. I'm going to Virginia Tech," I said.

"Oh, you have a lovely picture! My children are all going to Virginia Tech. Hmm, maybe you'll see them there. I'm afraid two of them have already left for it, though," she said while handing me back my license. I just blushed at the first remark. Hmm? Her kids are going to Virginia Tech? That should make things quite interesting. Then she handed me a room key.

"Your room is on the third floor, second door to the left. I hope you enjoy your stay!" Esme exclaimed excitedly. She smiled back up at me then, "Would you like to meet me youngest daughter that hasn't left for VT yet?"

"Thank you. Uh, sure I'd love to meet your daughter," I said wondering what in the world would happen next. What was her daughter going to be like? There were a thousand and one possibilities!

"Okay, I'll call her right down," she said. Esme then turned toward the stairs left of the front desk and called, "Alice, come here! There is someone here I would like you to meet."

"Coming," said a cheerful, highpitched voice coming from upstairs. A girl that looked about 18 was walking, well more like sprinting down the steps, to where Esme and I were. The girl was pretty short but who am I to speak. The girl was amazing beautiful. She had shoulder length glossy, deep black hair. It was angled to show her off her elegant face. She had a beautiful set of crystal clear light blue eyes. She stopped in front of me and Esme, and smiled a brilliant smile with amazingly white teeth. Happiness was practically coming off of her in waves, I couldn't help but give a shy smile back.

"Bella this is my youngest daughter, Alice. Alice this is Bella. She's told me that she will also be attending Virgina Tech. I'll leave you two now to get to know each other," Esme said in one breath. She breathed again and then smiled.Once she was back at the front desk, she started typing away.

"Hi Bella! So where are you from? I'm glad your going to Virginia Tech! That will be so much fun! I'm so excited! Are you excited? I'm gonna go shopping before the school year starts there though. Do you like to go shopping? I absolutely love to go shopping," Alice said so quickly that I barely caught it. I have really good hearing. When I was about three, I had a really bad ear infection and they gave me some medicine that was too strong. But instead of it damaging my hearing it actually made it a whole lot better than most people's.

"Hey Alice. I'm from Forks, Washington. Yeah I'm excited about going to Virginia Tech! I don't really like to go shopping that much," I said laughing a bit after that.

Alice then just smiled and got a mischevious glint in her eyes, "So do you want me to show you where your room is. I think I heard my mom say it right but if I didn't we can just whonder around til we find the right one," she said. Alice then went up the stairs and beckoned for me to follow. I followed her up the stairs wondering what she was planning behind those blue eyes.

**Author Note: Hey. Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while. I had planned to update the next day after I wrote the first chapter but my internet system at home crashed. So, here's an extra long chapter to make up for it I hope. I will try to make my next chapters longer**

**Now time for me to ask what you want to go on in the story. I have it pretty much planned out but am still open to suggestions. The cullens are going to ****be human in this story. Sorry for any of you who wanted them to be vampires if any of ya'll did. You'll see why later when it all comes into play. Tell me if you think Mike, Jessica, Angela, Lauren, or Eric should be in it. Anyway you don't have to review for another update. I'm not one of those authors that make readers write reviews just to get another chapter. It drives me crazy, no offense.**** I just simply thank you for reading my story. **

**AJ**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV:

I had about finished packing my things because I was leaving for college. I was going to Virginia Tech. Also, my twin brother, Edward, and older sister, Rosalie, attend the school. I knew Rose was my going to be my roommate but there would be another girl with us. I couldn't wait to see what it would be like. I wonder what the new girl would be like. It was going to be so much fun to have Rose stay with me. My sister could be naïve about her looks but she was great once you or she let you get past that.

I had packed about two thirds of my closet and that was only six suitcases. I wonder if Esme would help me pack the other third. She was always more than happy to help me with anything.

I wonder who Edward would be staying with in his room. He would share the room with Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmet, and one other person. I wonder whether that would be cute. Edward did not ever date. I hope he's able to find a nice girl while we're there. That would be so cool if they got married then I would have a new sister!! Yay! I smiled at the thought of it. Anyway, back to the present, I heard Esme calling me.

"Alice, come here! There is someone here I would like you to meet," Esme called up to me from the front desk. Hmm, I wonder who she wanted me to meet. I hoped they were nice. Maybe, it's a girl my age. That would like be so cool!

"Coming," I said in high-pitched, cheerful voice. I then ran down the stair to where Esme was. There was a girl by the front desk. She looked like one of those girls who are like really, really pretty but didn't have a lot of confidence about it. Her hair was under a Virginia Tech hat, hmm coincidence much? It was honey brown and reaches her mid-back. Also, it was really wavy but not so that it was out of control. She had beautiful dark brown eyes. She had on a white t-shirt that said "Forks High School, Class of 2010" and a pair of somewhat baggy but fitting blue jeans.

I smiled at the girl and she gave me a shy one back. "Bella this is my youngest daughter, Alice. Alice this is Bella. She's told me that she will also be attending Virginia Tech. I'll leave you two now to get to know each other," Esme said then walked back behind the desk.

""Hi Bella! So where are you from? I'm glad you're going to Virginia Tech! That will be so much fun! I'm so excited! Are you excited? I'm gonna go shopping before the school year starts there though. Do you like to go shopping? I absolutely love to go shopping," I said very quickly. I wondered where she caught all that.

"Hey Alice. I'm from Forks, Washington. Yeah I'm excited about going to Virginia Tech! I don't really like to go shopping that much," Bella said in a sweet voice and laughed. I smiled at that. I could just tell we were gonna be really good friends. I hope we get in the same dorm. It would be so awesomely, insanely cool if we were in the same room.

I noticed that she wasn't wearing any make-up. Hmm, I wonder whether she would oblige to a makeover or not. I guess I must have got a mischievous look in my eye by the look she gave me just then. "So do you want me to show you where your room is? I think I heard my mom say it right but if I didn't we can just wonder around til we find the right one," I said.

13 rooms later…

"Okay this one should be your room," I said. It had been fun wondering around with Bella around my house for the past hour and a half. She seemed like a really caring and fun person.

Bella laughed, "Hopefully, if not I think I'll just stay in your room for the night. This is just getting ridiculous," she said and smiled good naturedly. I had told her how my family had moved here several months ago and how Edward and I had finished up high school here. We had moved here so we would be closer to Rosalie and to Virginia Tech. Carlisle also got a really good job offer at a hospital so that was the other reason. Bella seemed to love hearing about my family. I should ask her about her family since she basically knows me well now, kind of.

"Yes! Why didn't I think of that before?! Of course you are going to be staying with me in my room, that is if you want to," I said. That would be so fun if she stayed in my room. I could give her a makeover and stuff. Well, I would anyway even if she wasn't going to be staying in my room. Bella was going to look amazing either way when we got to Virginia Tech tomorrow! She was really so pretty, but she kept she saying she was awfully drab looking. Honestly that girl doesn't see herself right!

She smiled. I knew she had only been kidding around but it was such a good idea that I couldn't just let this opportunity slip by unnoticed. "Sure, I'd love too!" she said. Bella looked really excited but also kind of scared. Oh no, she must have an idea of what I'm planning!

Bella's POV:

Hanging out and trying to find my room with Alice had been a lot of fun. I don't think I can remember what Esme told me even if it was on a bet for dying my hair green. I think we've been through about 13 rooms now. We accidentally walked in a couple of people. Some funny experiences there, which I'll save for later. I was just kidding around when I said I would stay with Alice in her room if we didn't find my room soon.

But now I was stuck with it. It would be fun though, I think. Alice got super hyper when I said and more than she had been from when I met her. She looked like she was planning something but I guess I'll find out soon enough. We were on the second floor right now. Dang! I wonder how many rooms she did have in her house. Alice turned down the hallway to the left and then opened the third door down to the right. I would definitely need Alice to show me the way just to the stairs.

Alice's walls were painted a bright blue with navy and white splatter painted against it. Her dresser, bed frame, and desk appeared to be made out of oak and then painted white. The bedspread was dark navy; white feathery pillows were on top of that with other pillows of various shades of blue. She had two doors leading from inside her room and a huge window overlooking the lake on the south side of the house.

"You can put you bag over by the bed if you want," Alice said as she went and sat down over on her bed. Straight across on the wall from the bed, was a huge plasma-screen TV. Also on the walls were pictures of her and her family. There was a picture of Alice with an older girl and a boy the same age as Alice. The girl in the picture had long blonde hair and golden brown eyes. She was the same type of pretty as Alice but like the opposite in personalities, it looked like anyway. The boy, I assume was Alice's twin brother, had messy cut but still neat looking bronze hair with a pair of the of the most gorgeous emerald green eyes I have ever seen.

"So this is your brother and sister?" I asked her.

She was starting to look through the guide of what is on TV and looked up to see what I was questioning, "Yeah, that's Rosalie and Edward. You'll see them tomorrow."

Dang, they look like supermodels. I bet they got a lot of attention back in high school. That should make things interesting this semester at Tech, when it starts.

"Hey, do you want a make-over?" Alice asked really quickly. I didn't quite catch it but it couldn't be that bad, right?

"Uh sure… What?" I asked.

Alice let out a loud squeal. "I asked if you wanted a make-over and you said yes. This will be so much fun! Hmm, now what to do with your hair, make-up, and clothes?" She paused for about thirty seconds and as I was about to say something she started talking again, "Oh, I got it. I really think you'll like it."

"But, but Alice!"

"No you aren't getting out of it! You all ready said sure so you're getting a make-over. If you quit fussing, it will make things a whole lot better and quicker for you." With that Alice opened one of the doors on the opposite wall which led to the biggest bathroom I have ever seen. It was painted a bright shocking pink. There were 7 long shelves covered with hair products, body washes, shampoos and conditioners, straightners, blow-dryers, various shades of nail-polish, nail-polish remover, perfumes, lotions, and tons of cosmetics that I don't know the name for. She shoved me into the bathroom and came in after me while locking the door.

"Okay just take a shower. Use this shampoo and conditioner, along with the body wash." She said while handing me two black bottles and a smaller maroon one, "I'm going to go get something for you to wear and I can lock my bathroom door from the outside so don't even think about trying to escape," Alice said evilly and walked out. She closed the door and then I heard a click which is what I guess was the lock.

Great… I looked around the bathroom. Full length mirrors on the walls. I looked around and saw the shower. One of the walls was made out of crystal glass and the other three walls surrounding were made out of slate. I opened the sliding glass door and turned the handle to where the water would be steaming. I took off my Virginia tech hat and sat it on the counter along with my other clothes. I put the bottles that Alice gave me on the floor of the shower. Then I stepped back and let the hot water wash rinse my chaotic hair down to where it was a tangled, wet mess. I massaged the shampoo and conditioner in and rinsed it. The bottles said something about de-frizzing and taming the curl or something. The maroon bottle smelled like raspberries, my favorite berry hmm odd. It was body wash, so yeah…

Fully clean now, I stepped out of the shower dripping wet and grabbed a navy towel from one of the shelves. I tousled my hair so it wouldn't drip so much and then wrapped the towel around my body. I was going to put my clothes back on but they were gone. Alice! I went over to the bathroom door and tried to turn the knob but I couldn't.

"Alice! I'm done with the shower and I would like my clothes back too!" I hollered through the door. I heard hurried footsteps outside in her room.

"Oh my gosh, sorry Bella! I didn't think you would be so quick. Oh I put your clothes in the wash and your hat in your bag. I hope that's okay. I found like the best thing for you to wear. Hold on let me unlock the door," Alice said quickly. She unlocked the door with a little click and she stood in front of me wearing Pink pajamas from Victoria Secret. On her bed there was a navy Hollister polo, a light-wash denim mini skirt with tears on the side, and a light grey tank top. Me, in a mini skirt? Who was Alice kidding? I mean seriously, I don't even know the last time I wore a skirt was.

"I love it, Alice," I said trying to be nice. I loved everything except for the skirt. Okay get dressed while I get everything ready in the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I put on the clothes that she had laid out for me to wear. The shirts were really comfortable and surprisingly so was the skirt. It was kind of short but still long enough, not long enough for my liking but long enough so that you couldn't see anything.

Alice poked her head out of the bathroom and smiled evilly. Oh no, it must involve make-up! This was going to be interesting. "That looks so cut on you just like I thought it would! I'm so glad you like it. Come on into the bathroom now, everything is ready."

I walked into the bathroom. Alice pulled me down into a stool over by the marble sinks. The chair was really comfy too, I had a feeling I would be sitting in it for a while.

"Just sit still and don't open your eyes until I tell you too, even if you feel a pulling please," she said still having an evil but funny look about her. I closed my eyes. She put a cream in to my hair and started scrunching it. I wondered what that would do. Then I felt a burning sensation at where my eyebrows are. Next a felt a ripping sensation between and on my eyebrows was taking place. It hurt but not too pad. After that I felt a powder or something go on my cheeks, nose, and forehead and then a smearing.

Then I felt something going across my eyelids and then a lifting of my eyelashes. "Okay open your eyes but look up at the ceiling," Alice said with excitement in her voice. I looked up at the ceiling and noticed it was also painted a shocking pink. I felt something like eyeliner go across my bottom lids as she pulled each one down gently. "You can close them again now," she said. I closed them and then felt a brush go across my cheeks. After that I felt a few strokes of something wet across my lips. The whole thing probably took about an hour.

"You can open your eyes now," Alice said excitement building in her voice as I felt the chair being turned around to face the mirror. I opened my eyes and was staring at a beautiful girl that could not possibly be myself. I would never look like that in a million years even on a good day for my hair or face. The girl in the mirror had soft, honey brown waves that flowed down to her mid-back with a set of deep ocean-blue eyes. That certainly couldn't be me but it had to be because there was nobody else in the room besides Alice. On my eyelids was a light pink eyeshadow with black eyeliner on my bottom lids. A light blush was spread across my cheeks and my lips were covered in a pink lip-gloss. I ran a hand over my hair, what had happened to the bushy, frizzy, unruly mass that I called my hair.

"Thank you Alice, thank you. I really do love it," I said looking up at her with happiness in my eyes.

"You are very welcome. I'd hope you would like it. I could do this for you everyday if you wanted," Alice said bouncing up and down with happiness.

"Alice, that would be way too much trouble to go through for everyday."

"We'll see about that. Anyway do you want to watch a movie now?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you have?"

"Oh we could watch Live Free or Die Hard. I haven't seen that one yet but we could rent it on demand."

"Yeah, I've been wanting to see that one for a while now."

We walked back into her bedroom. Alice spread blankets out over the floor with tons of pillows. She put in the movie and we began to watch it. During the middle of the movie where Bruce Willis used a car to take out a helicopter is when I think I fell asleep. I couldn't help it though the blankets were velvet and incredibly warm.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV:

I awoke to the sound of Alice singing in the shower and the smell of raspberries and pancakes. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up pushing the covers down off of me. Over beside the bed a few tray tables were set up covered with waffles covered with raspberries, strawberries, and powdered sugar, two glasses of orange juice, two mugs of hot chocolate, strips of bacon, country grits with melted cheese, and scrambled eggs. There were two notes taped to the side of the tray tables. I picked the one up that had my name on it.

_Bella,_

_Good morning! I hope you enjoy the breakfast. I made a little bit of everything because I wasn't sure about what you would like. If you are wondering where your clothes from last are, Alice put them in the laundry last night and they are now beside your bag over by Alice's closet. Since you didn't stay in your room last night, there will be no charge; after all you are a friend of Alice well now. I'm glad I introduced you both but you two would probably have met anyway. _

_I'm glad that you have decided to stay with us. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of you in the future. You are welcome any time if you ever need anything or a place to stay. I hope we'll be seeing you some in Virginia. If you liked Alice then you will probably like the rest of my children. : I'm sure Alice will introduce you to the rest of them. I'm sure you will get along well with them. Anyway I have to finish a few things around the inn so I'll see when you and Alice come down later._

_Love,_

_Esme_

Alice came out of the bathroom still humming The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. Her hair was set in a wavy style much like the way she put mine last night. She was wearing a light wash denim mini skirt, maroon tank top, and an orange polo, which was all from Hollister. Alice hadn't done her make-up yet so hopefully she would forget today and also to do mine. She walked over to me and smiled. Then she took the other note off the tray table and read it.

"So which plate do you want," Alice said cheerfully while gesturing at the plates. Great she is a morning person, I should've known.

"I really don't care, your choice," I said returning the smile which for me came out kind of like a grimace for me not being a morning person. She laughed 

and then handed me a plate with some silverware. The plates were a navy color with a white band towards the center. Alice started eating from her own plate. The food was delicious and probably the best meal I've had for a while. Your own cooking can't get rather bland at times.

"Would you go into the bathroom and change into these please," Alice asked, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Sure," I said smiling at her. I hate it when people make puppy-dog eyes 'cause then it's hard to not give into something. She then handed me some clothes and pushed me into the bathroom.

I slipped off my clothes and put the new ones on. She had given me a maroon polo with an orange tank top to put underneath and a light wash denim mini skirt from Hollister. I walked out of the bathroom and put my other clothes into my bag and put the clean ones in too. After that I grabbed my toiletries bag and went back into the bathroom. Alice was in there doing her make-up while brushing her teeth. I had to laugh at that, it was an interesting site to see somebody brushing their teeth with one hand and putting on mascara with the other hand.

Alice looked at me in the mirror and mouthed "what?" I just shrugged and brushed my teeth.

"Bella, can I do your make-up please?" Alice asked after she finished brushing her teeth and her make-up.

"Uh, sure," I said and next thing I know I was sitting in the same chair as last night. She did my make-up the same as she did last night but a whole lot quicker.

"Thanks," I said smiling at her when she was done a whole whopping five minutes later. We walked out of the shocking pink bathroom, cringe, and headed over to her closet.

"Bella, can you help me pack the rest of my stuff? I have only about three suitcases left, I think," Alice said. Gosh, how many clothes does Alice have?

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT!**

**This is just a preview of the chapter. I don't like to hear long meandering excuses so I won't do the same to you. It's pretty darn obvious that I haven't updated for forever and a day. I thank you everybody for reviewing. This is the only story I am writing for now so I will finish this one day. I am going to try really hard to have this entire chapter written by the end of May. **

**Twilight addict- thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Xomonoamorox- I really appreciate you reading it. **

**Im.smitten.with.you-thanks**

**Reggiewrites- thank you for noticing the time I put into making it despcriptive.**

**Pugluva- thanks so much for the reading the story **

**Hey-hay13: thanks for reading**

**Marieanthony- I'm really glad you liked it. :**

**Obsessedfan16- I will try to do that. That will probably be in chapter five. **

**Rocky937- thank you. **

**Suicidalxnightmare- I love your pen name. : I'm glad you love it. I hope you will continue too.**

**Blueyblonde- thanks ray. : I'm really glad you like it. Glad I finally got you into fanfiction rofl to your expression**

**Please don't review to this chapter/ author note. I will change it later on so it would kind of be pointless. Just private mail me on my profile if you have anything to say. Reviews aren't necessary, they are just nice so people don't be surprised if I get mad at you for like demanding so many # of reviews before you update. Thanks for understanding. Hope to write again to you soon!**

**Itsasouthernthing.**


End file.
